Shukumi tekina Mitingu
by Willa Fate Field
Summary: Rose's life isn't exactly what she wanted. Every move she tries to make towards the right path, her attempts are always overshadowed by her adopted older brother, and her being different doesn't help matters too. But when she went to her town's old library one day, Rose learns that she is more than she ever imagined she would be. And it all started with an ancient novel...
1. Preface

Shukumi-tekina Mitingu *:

A Fushigi Yuugi fan novel

Willa Fate Field

* * *

Introduction:

"…..Do you see, Akito-san? I didn't fit the mold they wanted me to be, I'm not prefect in that world, not even in my parents eyes; they love me and they'll miss me, but they have my brother, who's the sun in their eyes. Here, I'm….accepted by many, like you and the crew." She wrote slowly, before smiling at me, and in that moment, I knew I'll truly love and protect her forever. No matter what will come….Like Tamahome before me….

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-

The legend returns, turning another young woman's world on its head. How can one book hold so much power? How it change the densities of so many young people? With love and friendship, the new heroes can overcome anything fate throws at them. Love will save all…

Even the one fate was cruel to.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

Preface:

Opening Fate's door

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

The blonde eighteen-year-old woman snapped her pretty blue eyes to the top of the old building, a sigh escaped her lips.

Why does she always end up here?

Shaking her head, she gripped the wheels of the chair and made her way inside of the library, not noticing the sounds of grant wings flipping in the distance.

Rose Sawyer just wanted to escape inside the library from everything in her life. She was smart, but never got praised like her adopted older brother, Sean, did. She always tried to be popular, but Sean is and always will be the prefect one, no matter what she did. Her parents, bless their hearts, try to be fair but she knew that they cared more about their son than they did for their daughter; it was just the way things were in a Chinese household.

She opened the door with tears falling slightly down her cheeks. She hated her conation, being in this wheelchair ruined her life from the very start and her voice didn't help any.

She knew being different wasn't to be solely blamed, coming from a Chinese mother and a war solder, she will always be the lesser one because she is a girl and she wasn't their blood daughter. She wheeled to a table with her eyes down on her lap, feeling the truth in her harsh thoughts.

At least her prefect brother thinks the world of her; he knows how much she is worth.

Even if she hadn't notice.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.

San Hotohori Akito

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

"Ok kiddo, let's take a break, you earned it." Master Tasuki grinned reassuringly at me as I huffed hard, holding onto my sword tightly:

I sighed in relief and I flipped down next to Chichiri after my training with Tasuki, for being old the man could move, I am exhausted. It seemed that all the remaining past Suzaku Seven was training me every day without mercy, without rest.

Why, I don't know. Konan had been quiet and peaceful since the war between Kotou and Konan. I growled inwardly, remembering the events that fell upon me after that horrible war. But there again, something good did come out of the damned war. I smiled, coming out of my musings and I once again gripped my sword:

"Why are we training so much, old man? The kingdom is safe, right?" I asked as my arms and legs popped when I stretched. He scowled at me, making me laugh. Teasing master Tasuki was funnier than him and master Nuriko go at it.

"Don't call me old kid; I'm just forty-five for Suzaku's sake, jeez. And Chichiri sensed a powerful new enemy is coming fast, which means the new miko is on her way here also. We got to get you ready."

"Yeah, she will need you as strong as you can get. You are the first of the Seven Sazaku Senshi, you will be on your own to protect her for a while, ya know?" The other man explained as I felt him smile kindly at me; I turned my eyes on him, studying his masked smiling face before nodding slowly and stared up at the clear sky.

Yes, I will. I am the star and I will protect her, my miko.

Ever since they took me in at the age of two, I knew of my density and the story of their miko, Yuuki Miaka:

The stories gave me hope again after I grew up without sense of hope, on the streets without parents and money, all because a Seiryuu senshi wanted to kill his Emperor and grain power from his priestess.

But now, I have a purpose to live, to fight for. The legend is now mine. And I won't let them down, nor will I let anyone hurt her, whoever she is. She would be amazing, I knew from the way the former warriors talked about Lady Miaka that it will be easy to love her and protect her with everything I got.

"Hey you two! Are you letting our boy stack?" Nuriko's voice bellowed teasingly. I snapped out of my thoughts and stood, smirking.

"Yeah, right. You know how Tasuki gets while training sessions, never lets up." I said, rolling my neck to make it feel a little better and then I tied my weapon back to my hip.

"And you need it, Akito, the enemy won't be any better." The violet-haired forty-six-year-old man stated as he walked towards me with long strides.

"I know, I know master, I need to be strong for the miko. You never let me forget."

"For a good reason, Akito dear, trust me. Chichiri felt her aura and she is very weak, both emotionally and physically. We need you ready because she will be scared and lost." My eyes widen at the aura part and whirled to face Chichiri, anger in my eyes.

"You felt…..and didn't tell…..WHY?!" I yelled, my fists were rolled into balls.

"Whoa there boy, I didn't know…..INCOMING!" He screamed, turning to the sky. He had sensed because everybody tensed up. But what?

Then, I felt it too. She is close…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

Rosemarie Kisa Sawyer

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Rose was reading a random book, trying to forget for a while the life she had to live. She loved to read, books can take her to other worlds and Rose could be a whole other person with an amazing life.

So when a book fell right upon the table next to her arm, the teen nearly jumped out of her chair and slowly she looked for the person who dropped it, but she was the only one in the small room. That's strange…

She shrugged and closed the book she was absentmindedly engrossed in, moving it aside, then she grabbed the red covered and white-banded book, examining the cover.

The Universe of the Four Gods…..what's an ancient Chinese novel doing in an American library? She thought as she opened the book, and slowly, unknowingly, Rosemarie Kisa Sawyer opened Fate's door by starting to read:

* * *

-,-,-,-,-,-

_This is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she came to posse the seven stars of Suzaku, and many powers were bestowed upon her._

_The story itself is a spell. The one who reads through will be given the powers and grained a wish just the girl in the story._

_For…the story begins and becomes real…..The moment the first page is turned…_

,-,-,-,-,-,

* * *

Rose's brows knotted together in confusion. What?

Then a bright red slowly begins to swallow the teenager. She shuts her eyes tightly and screams but it was too late…

When the light faded, there was no one in the room, but an empty wheelchair…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

San Tamahome Akito

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

I turned and I ran. Hard. I had to catch her, I saw the figure falling fast to the ground with the light of Suzaku around it, and I knew this was her.

I jumped as my hands gripped the branch of a nearby tree; I flipped on it so I am sitting then when she whooshed by, I gently grabbed her and cradled the body to mine.

"THAT'S OUR BOY! Come down here and let's see her." Nuriko called from the ground.

I shifted her into my arms and stood, then rolled off and onto the grass on my feet. The guys smiled proudly at me before dropping their gazes on the priestess's face. I was confused why their jaws dropped; so I looked and found out why…

She was breathtaking; her golden hair was long, it tickled over my arm. Her face was oval-shaped with high cheekbones and full rosy lips which I fought the urge to kiss. Her closed eyes were framed by thick black lashes. She was beautiful…..

"Miaka was beautiful…..but she's…." Tasuki whispered; I had never heard him whisper once in the time I knew him.

The others nodded then told me to get her inside and in bed, I nodded, starting to walk to the palace and trying to forget her face…..

But failed, I looked down at her as I laid the priestess on the bed, and somehow my hand found its way on her cheek and words find their way out my mouth without my will.

"I will protect you né. You are safe with me." Wait; did I just call her my darling? And why did the statement sound so familiar to my ears?

A faint blush grew across my cheeks as I quickly turned and walked out the room, the blush growing with every step I took. Why is my heart pounding this hard? Why did the priestess look so familiar to me?

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Nuriko smiled as he leaned against the railing with his strong arms crossed over his toned chest, watching Akito hurry away from the miko's room. The dark green haired young man kept his head down, almost sheepish. His smile turned into a grin when he noticed the young man's cheeks were red. Huh, look at that…

"Seriously, again with love? He is forming feelings for her?" Tasuki's voice came from behind him.

Nuriko chuckled, not turning around to face his firry redheaded friend; he knew Tasuki looked super founded with a scowl placed on his thin lips.

"I think it'd happen sooner or later. You can't feel the need to protect someone if you don't feel something for them. Do you think that we'd give our all to Miaka if we didn't love her?" He asked in a whisper, barely audible.

Although years had passed for both worlds and life went on, it still stings Nuriko's heart that their time with the destined couple was over, never to see Miaka's beautiful smile or Tamahome's booming laugh again, but the violette man knew the world within the _Universe of the Four Gods_ wasn't meant to be their home.

He sighed deeply as his hazel gaze stayed on the sleeping beauty, hoping that fate would not fall on her and Akito, because that will cause so much pain.

The man behind Nuriko sighed and walked to the spot next to the older man, bringing Nuriko back from his deep musings.

"No, you're right. We have to love our miko; I think the kames chose us because each of us felt a connection to her in time."

"Yeah, I mean she was….no is, my best friend. At first she was just an annoying kid I hated; now I can't imagine another girl taking her place in my heart. I don't think there will…"

"Un, I thank the kamis every day for letting me meet her and fight for her. It was the most fun I had." Tasuki replied, showing his fangs.

"Hai, it will bring back good memories watching the new senshi and the miko, ya know?" The blue haired masked mock appeared in front of the other two men. They jumped and fell to the ground; poor Nuriko had swirls in his amber/green eyes.

"CHIKUSHO CHICHIRI! ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL US?!" The chibi redhead exclaimed, grabbing his chest as his breathes came out as huffs.

"Hey, masters, shut up will ya? You're gonna wake up the miko." Akito said simply.

All three men turned to face the young senshi, a little pissed off, but the anger faded as soon as they saw him. His baby blue eyes weren't even on the former Suzaku senshi, but straight ahead, staring into her room with an emotion they knew too well: love.

They smiled like the sly foxes they were knew to be. Well, it looks like history is repeating itself.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

Chikusho=Damn it

Kami[s]=God[s]

Né= My darling

Senshi=Warrior[s]

Ha=Yeash

Un=Yes

Shukumi-tekina Mitingu=Fated Meetings


	2. Once upon a time

**A/N:**

**Welcome to the new mysterious play! Now I love, love Tamahome but I think the Sazaku warrior, Hotohori, needs some time to shine as the main love interest this time. So the next warrior we will meet will be Tamahome and so on. And yes, Nuriko is alive in this. I'm just going off of the last OVA that he returned and he aged to raise the main OC male character.**

**I hope you will enjoy this adventure.**

**Ciao! **

Disclaimer—

Do not own 'Fushigi Yuugi' and all the characters in the original story. Do own the new plot, characters, enemy, and closing song.

.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1:

Once upon a time

-.p.-p-.-

_The little girl giggled giddily as she wheeled fast across the palace's lawn, the wind blew though her sunny locks. He was coming! She thought as she rushed behind the tall tree next to the river, still giggling softly and hiding from her best friend._

_Young Kisa and Akito were four and six years old the last time they saw each other, and being so innocent at those ages; they didn't see the danger that was coming in the wind. The sun hides the looming danger from the happy children as they chased each other, joyously playing a game. Pair of eyes trained on the already beautiful blonde girl, following the scene with a sneaky smirk._

"_The time is coming, priestess. You won't be in my way in the future and I'll be the ruler of this land! No one will stop me!" _

_An evil laugh bellowed out as the dark greenette boy sneaked behind the giggling girl and he grabbed his best friend, wrapping his arms around her waist and then young Akito tickled her, earning a mixture of a squeal and a laugh from Kisa:_

"_GOTCHA, I win!" The little boy laughed giddily as his friend wiggled in his hold._

"_Akito! Stwp it!"_

_He laughed louder, shaking his head in response to her request, and the greenette just continued to tickle her for a few minutes more before he settled her between his legs, tucking her head underneath his chin, just relaxing and enjoying the feeling of her body against his for a moment. A few minutes later, Akito shifted his shining sky blue eyes down to her smiling face and he tucked a lose hair behind her ear before breaking the peaceful silence:_

"_Kisa?"_

"_Yes, Akito-chan?"_

"_I'll always protect you; you'll be safe with me."_

_Kisa blinked feverly as a flame danced her high set cheekbones and a shy smile made its way across her full lips, her fingers traced up to his neck, moving his hair out of the way, revealing his red sign._

"_Of course you will; you are the star, silly." Akito sighed deeply, shaking his head at her statement, grabbing her hand and placing it onto his chest, ignoring the building light behind them._

"_No, n__é__*, I would protect you whether or not I would be a Suzaku Senshi, I'll protect you because I…"_

_But the boy didn't get to finish his grow-up statement, because the light became so intense that the children had to shed their eyes from the harsh rays, then, with a scream ringing out the peaceful silence, the light quickly disappeared as quickly it came._

_Akito growled deeply, angered at the interruption, and he looked down to find his lap empty. He gasped loudly, leaping to his feet as his eyes feverly searched for the blonde beauty but there was no trace of her. His scream roared out to the air as his feet beat against the hard ground, worriedly and feverly searching for his heart. The scene looked like a grown man was searching for his love rather than a little boy looking for his lost friend:_

"_Kisa? Kisa! Where are you?! Dad, I can't find Kisa!" He ran to the violette man who adopted him two years earlier. The men spun around to the light greenette boy with widen eyes:_

"_What do you mean you can't find her!? You were just holding her!" Twenty-seven Nuriko yelled angrily, running outside of the room with the other two remaining senshi close behind him._

_But as the days passed, as the weeks passed, and as the years passed, the boy grew into a very handsome young man and the beautiful girl grew into an even more beautiful young woman; however, the memories they shared as children faded from their minds, folding into the darkest corners of their minds, and they only could access them in dreams. They wondered who was the strangers in their dreams were, holding them dearly to their bodies and loving them so sweetly._

_That was going to change, however, and the young lovers' fate will be reborn once more. The legend is now theirs to play:_

-.-.-.-.-

She groaned in pain as her head pounds like a drum. The dream again, she thought sleepily, without realizing the fact she wasn't in the library anymore.

She always had the dreams since she was four-years-old, and no one could understand why she had them. It was a mystery Rose thought she would never find the answer to.

Little did Rose know that the dreams will be the key to her forgotten past:

She sighed deeply, figuring it was time to go home, but then her cheek touched a soft surface, then her brows furrowed in confusion. What?

Where was she? Rose finally opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful room painted golden. It was like a palace in a fairytale from China and she was the princess. She leaned on her elbow to get a better look around the golden room, her mouth agape in shock.

Where was she, how did she get here, why was she here, and most importantly, did she want to leave? Rose bit her lip, leaning against the headboard of the large bed, feeling confused of the draw to this place:

Seconds after Rose opened her eyes, she felt that she knew the beautiful place and the blonde was _meant_ to be there for something big. But the question is: how in the world did she get here?

All she remembers is being in the library. She shifted her bright eyes to the open screen door, out to the sun-lit courtyard, trying to remember the last thing she was before she mysteriously woke up in her own fairy tale.

Then the beautiful blonde gasped, her blues searching for her last link to her old life:

"The book…where is the book? It got to have the answers, right?" Rose whispered quickly as her small hands desperately searched for the red covered novel, but it….wasn't there. It was like…

Rose stopped moving as her mind regained the last memories she had of the world she left behind and she realized that the book was the reason she was transported to ancient China. Sighing, Rose pulled out the dark yellow ribbon out of her hair, letting it fall down her back as she mulled the memories over:

"So, the book chose me to do something, but the unanswered question is:

Why me and what am I supposed to when I'm cursed to a damned wheelchair? I can't…"

"Ä, anata wa me o samashite iru!*"

The manly cheerful yell cut through the young woman's musings and she jumped towards the wall her bed was against, screaming in horror.

What is going on, she thought shakily, refusing to look at the source of the kind-sounding voice; Rose was afraid what she would have found if she looked and the man might kill her when he finds out the blonde was different. Growing up in a part Chinese household, poor Rose knew that in ancient China, being different is a deadly sin and you died for it. This thought brought stinging tears to the miko's* eyes. Oh god, please, no…

But in the corner of her eyes, the blonde girl saw the purple-haired man looked like she wounded him and her momently horror quickly disappeared from her body, she hated that look of pain on his face. She didn't know why, but she did and she felt a connection to the mysterious violet-haired man. After a couple moments of calming down, Rose shifted her blues to him as her fingers danced across the wet tears that dried on her high cheeks. As soon as the tears were gone, she moved to his face, taking in his handsome face:

"Don't be afraid, watashi no aisuru shójo*, you are safe here. You are home."

Rose stared wide eyed at him, surprised to hear him speak when a moment before she didn't understand him, but she felt comforted by the sweet words and after a few minutes, Rose slowly pushed away from the wall, crawling to the sunlit edge of the bed and finally revealed all of her to the kind stranger.

But when he met her blue eyes, the man gasped in shock as he dropped to his knees in front of her dumbfounded frame, she watched as his hands flew to his mouth. What did she do now? The blonde teen thought fearfully:

"Kuwbara kuwbara*! You are the….missing princess! Why hadn't I seen it before? Oh, Kisa, you are truly home, my dear." He smiled watery, reaching a hand to caress her cheek but the blonde pulled away with a frown placed upon her lips.

A princess? Right yeah, sure.

The guy needs his eyes check, the teen thought in a harsh tone, there was no way she was this 'missing princess' he claimed her to be. She was far from princess martial. But in the back of her mind, something screams at her to believe this man. She shook her head at him before turning away with her arms over her chest, laughing inside at the silly statement, ignoring the gnawing feeling of knowing the hidden truth.

Because, really, how could she ever be more than a freak?

-.-.-.-

Nuriko—

-.-.-.-

His eyes went soft at her reaction to his claim, knowing all too well what it meant. So, placing his hand on the bed, the older man stood and patted her hand. When she turned those big blue eyes on him, he grinned kindly as he nodded his head towards the door. Looks like I need to prove it to the little beauty, he thought to himself as his grin grew bigger:

He will prove it to her, he had to: Kisa was just too broken to see how she really meant to everyone here, even though she didn't know them yet. Fixing her heart is up to the new Suzaku Seven, it will be hard, but Nuriko had faith the team. If there were anyone that could, it'd be them.

That was their job, to be her protectors, yes, but they needed to be her friend also. Otherwise, where will the need to protect her?

He sighed, returning back to reality.

"Ioshî, I'll be right back, are you hungry?"

As if it was answering his question on its own, the blonde beauty's stomach growled loudly, making her blush bright red and the sight earned a booming laugh from Nuriko. She was so cute:

"I'll take that as a yes, then. I'll bring you a meal, ok? But, are you comfortable? I can move you anywhere you want before I leave, sweetie." She smiled timidly at the man's sweet question, shaking her head and she mouthed the words: 'Thank you, but I'm fine.'

He grinned once more before he exited the room, closing the slide door behind him as a sigh blew through his lips. This will be so hard for the people around the palace that cares for the miko:

She will fight against them every step of the way because of what she faced in the other world, and through her eyes, because of that she was not worth love and the kindness the senshi will give her when they will meet. They need to hurry to her side, she need them now than ever.

He leaned back on the wall next to the miko's room and Nuriko sighed again, pointing his amber eyes up to the blue sky, his heart breaking for the girl he used to watch over.

He remembers the day he lost sight of her and Akito lost his friend, fading from the world of the book for years without a trace. He shifted his eyes down, remembering the stringing feeling of guilt in his gut as soon as the first two days past without finding her.

He should've watched her better, and then, maybe, she wouldn't be so broken from her wounds from the other world. It was his fault; she was hurt because of his carelessness. But, hopefully soon, she would be back to the happy girl she was at four when some prick took her from this world.

And this time, he will never take his eyes off her; he was going to go on every journey with the senshi if he has to.

He smiled sadly at the thought and pushed off the wall before starting to walk towards the record room where what he needed to show the young princess waited patiently for the new story to begin.

And oh, will it unfold interestingly:

"How is she doing, master?"

He turned to his adopted dark green-haired son, meeting his worried-filled sky blue eyes and Nuriko smiled at him, stepping towards him with a sly sparkle in his eyes:

"Why don't you bring her some food and find out? You two need to get to know each other anyway, so why not start now?" Nuriko nearly barked out a laugh at the wide-eyed expression on Akito's face.

"B-b-but…..Am I ready? Is she? I….don't want to scare her, she is so…fragile right now."

That sent all of the humor out of his body, pride replaced it instead. The young man thought he wasn't ready, but the statement proved that the young warrior was more than ready. Akito already cared for Kisa even if he didn't know the whole indecent of the growing feelings inside of him just yet, and although he foolishly doubts his ability to make the blonde happy and safe, it was that: A foolish doubt.

The former senshi knew all too well that all his silly fears will disappear the moment Akito will step foot in that room and it will become natural, like the way they did as they were the playful children they once were. It will be like time has reverse on its own accord to the most innocent time in their lives.

It will be easy to recreate the unbreakable bond, and once the bond is reformed; the real story will begin. Melting two souls together slowly to be one once again forevermore.

Nuriko grinned innerly at his running thoughts, he couldn't wait to see how this new fairy tale would end, he truly could not. He placed both of his hands on the young man's shoulders, spinning him towards the miko's room, and like any father would, he gave the light green-haired teen a push to the thing he need the most:

"Just go, I believe in you. But, bring paper, she is so unsure about her voice." He winked when his boy turned to look at him, a grin spread across his thin lips.

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

Nuriko smiled, shaking his head in amusement as he watched Akito fade around the corner, the boy running towards his destiny with every step. His smile widen as he turned to continue his mission:

A few minutes later, with strolls tucked under his arms, the former Willow walked to when his friends stood, talking and probably waiting for him to tell them about the new miko. In fact, the firry Wing was the first to speak up:

"Ok, spill. I have to know about the girl."

No surprise there, Tasuki was always nosy and he wanted to be the first to know everything. Nuriko smiled fondly at him as he set the strolls down, sitting on the cool green grass because he knew this will take a while.

"Well, that'll be a long story, I hope you're ready."

-.-.-.-

San Hotohori Akito

-.-.-.-

I stared at the closed door with my hands filled with two rice balls, unsure on whether to enter or not; I was afraid that I'd scare her off and we will lose her for days. The thought of losing her makes me sick and I don't even know her very well yet. How will it feel when I _do_ know her? I sighed as I leaned my forehead on the screen door; I was so confused about the feelings that were warring inside of my chest.

Why am I feeling these intense feelings for someone I barely know? Is this the senshi/priestess bond or is there more to these strange feelings? This is so confusing.

Suddenly, however, a beautiful voice swirled to my ear, making my heart skip, and it made my decision for me. I slowly sidled the door open and peeked into the beautiful miko's room, revealing a shining goddess sitting close to the end of the bed with her head turned toward the opened window and a confused smile. In the moment, I fell deeper into her hold unknowingly, and I carefully stepped inside the room, listening to her song:

"They shine together,

In perfect harmony,

But they are from different worlds,

Never to touch.

Their love is doomed,

But the feelings just keep growing,

And the lights of night,

Vowed to stay true.

Moon is beautiful,

And kind,

She leads us out of the dark,

Smiling like a mother.

The stars protect her,

Like she is their beloved,

Never wanting to let her,

Even if they might have to."

"Why would we let you go, sweetie. You are safe, saiai no miko*.

As soon as the statement fell from my lips, I clapped my hand over my mouth, a blush appeared across my face; oh crap! That might scare her away for sure! That thought entered my mind worriedly before I noticed the bright blue eyes on me; she was staring at me in a mixture between confusion and realization:

"Do I know you? I think I know you somehow….." She whispered as she crawled to the edge of the bed, cocking her head in confusion.

The beautiful girl's voice is a little hoarse and it was hard to understand but I knew exactly what she said, it was like I have been around her for years and I was a master of understanding her. I smiled kindly at her and I walked towards the bed, sitting down next to her and I shrugged:

"I don't know, sweetie, but I feel it too. Like we _do _know each other, maybe we can find out together and be friends?" My statement earned a giggle from the young woman and she turned her beautiful blue eyes on my smiling face with a smile of her own, placing her hand upon mine. That touch sent stringing fire up through my arm to my chest, and I'm sure it showed on my cheek:

"I would like that, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I will love to be your friend. What's your name, né*? I'm Akito." I told her, grinning friendly.

"Akito…? When have I heard that name before?" She whispered under her breathe, moving her blues to mine:

In that moment, our story slowly begins as the clock ticked backwards, melting down the walls around the memories we lost and whatever lingering hurt we faced faded from our minds:

"Kisa….."

"Hotohori….I'm home….I remember now."

And as I hold onto my best friend tightly, I heard my dad faintly stated the phrase:

"And the story begins…Once upon a time."

-.-.-.-.-

The hooded figure growled, looking down at the village, feeling the priestess's presence back in this world.

The stupid novel ruined their plans, it must've sensed their evil intentions for this world and called her home, putting the plans on ice. But she will never stop the destined fate for this world:

"I will kill you….You bitch….."

A white sign glowed bright in anger as the hooded figure walked down the hill, then a male voice sounded out as the scene faded to black.

-.-.-.-.-

_Tears fall silently,_

_I watch you fade into the crowd,_

_Into the other world,_

_With a heavy heart._

_Never knowing,_

_If the promises we made,_

_In our foolish childhood,_

_Will be kept,_

_You sway helplessly in your room,_

_Where you hide your pain,_

_Unsure if this cruel fate will ever end._

_But believe in me,_

_Oh yes, believe,_

_In every word we vowed._

_Because I'm coming to you soon._

_I have grew,_

_But my heart is the same,_

_And I still remember those vows,_

_They roar loudly in my mind, my heart._

_You have changed from the bloom in the ground,_

_Into a beautiful rose (a handsome stallion),_

_But you're still that girl (boy) I gave my heart to,_

_In our fated past._

_I won't break these vows we made to each other,_

_My dear._

_(I will fight until the bitter end for you.)_

_(I'll love you for an eternity, I'll stay true)_

_Never knowing,_

_If the promises we made,_

_In our foolish childhood,_

_Will be kept,_

_You sway helplessly in your room,_

_Where you hide your pain,_

_Unsure if this cruel fate will ever end._

_But believe in me,_

_Oh yes, believe,_

_In every word we vowed._

_These vows will be fulfilled,_

_I don't know where,_

_When, or,_

_How but,_

_I won't lie to you baby._

_These vows will come true,_

_I vow this to you,_

_I won't lie to you baby._

_Because these vows are our fate,_

_Our destiny,_

_These vows would melt them together,_

_Forevermore._

_And the play will end its tricks on our fate….._


	3. Memories of the ancient past

**Ok Tamahome/Taka fans, don't kill me! I love him as much as you do, I swear I do! It's just that I love someone else more and I think he deserves a chance to be with the woman he loves. I don't want to tell you who because, really, what's the fun in that? Keep guessing y'all, you might just be right ;)**

Disclaimer—

Do not own 'Fushigi Yuugi' and all the characters in the original story. Do own the new plot, characters, enemy, and closing song.

**Ciao!**

* * *

-.-.-.-.

2:

Dreams of the ancient past—Return of two priestesses lost

.-.-.-.

* * *

_It was a joyous day for Konan, for the new empress was born into the world. But this beautiful baby girl was not just a princess, no, because when she entered the world, her whole being was surrounded by the light of Suzaku; letting her take-carers know that she will be the first priestess from the world of the magical book. She would be truly a treasure to keep safe and to be cherished forever, protected and loved so very much. She never will want for nothing._

_But, sadly, it also was a horrible day for the village because the emperor and empress left the newborn princess behind in the care of the three Suzaku Senshi that stayed close to the royal family, just until the brand new story begins; that was the beginning, unbeknown to her 'uncles', because the star was adopted by Nuriko. And the moment the lady-in-waiting nurse gave thee cooing baby to the nervous Tasuki, the story was set in motion:_

"_Tas, you're holding her wrong, give me the baby." He sighed annoyed, shaking his head at his naïve friend, and the twenty-two-years-old Nuriko held out his arms for his soul-niece as his little boy shyly hid behind his leg. Tasuki gladly gave the newborn baby girl to the violette man with a deep wince._

"_Sorry, N, Ah don' know anythin' about babies."_

"_You better learn quick, we are the ones who are responsible for this treasure." Nuriko answered simply, smiling down at the wiggling and babbling bundle, tracing her jaw gently. _

_Chichiri and the fierce red-head looked down as well, smiles crept onto their faces and their hearts were in her tiny hands in the moment they looked into her now violet eyes._

_They promised her in their beating hearts that they would be her warriors until she become to age and the new senshi sense her presence, they vowed to love and teach her like loyal fathers should and would:_

_The violette kneeled down to his son, San Akito, and moved the silky blanket so the little boy could see her squinty face clearly, the man smiled at his toddler son and asked:_

"_Akito, what should we name your cousin?"_

_However, the answer didn't come and a blinding red light filled the room earning gasps from the two warriors; Nuriko frowned deeply in confusion and he moved his hazel gaze up to the light, shading his eyes to the bright light, and the sight in front of him almost made him drop his charge. The light was coming from Akito, whose eyes were trained the newborn princess:_

"_He's….he's Hotohori, the star!" Tasuki yelled excitedly as he pointed at his nephew, causing the girl to cry in slight horror. Akito stared angrily at the firry warrior, hushing him instantly, before the little boy walked to where his adoptive father was kneeling wide-eyed and when he reached the baby, he gently touched her soft cheek as he hummed a lullaby to help eased her fear:_

"_They shine together in perfect harmony. But they are from different worlds. They are never to touch. Their love is doomed, but the feelings just keep growing and the lights of night, despite the pain, vowed to stay true. Moon is beautiful, and kind. She leads us out of the dark, smiling like a mother. And the stars protect her, like she is their beloved, never wanting to let her, even if they might have to….."_

_As soon as the little boy was sure that his beauty was asleep, he smiled tenderly and he let the melody fade from the room as Nuriko—with one more shocked glance at the boy—walked towards the new royal nursery, to put the baby to bed for the time being. Then, when the violette stepped back into the room, Akito snapped his sky blue eyes to his father's hazel gaze with a sweet smile placed onto his still-forming lips:_

"_Let's name her Bara Kisa, daddy." _

* * *

_-.-.-.-_

_The kids ran happily through the big room as the birthday girl sat still in her chair, watching with a smile placed on her lips._

_Kisa had turned four, and she was happy to see her friends here to have fun. After fingering her bright pink kimono, smoothing it down a little, she looked up and sky blue eyes were waiting for her with a bright smile shining upon her._

"_Hey, Kisa-chan, can I give you my present first?" Six-year-old Akito whispered excitedly into her ear. She grinned widely and nodded eagerly, making her golden hair swirl around her head. He grinned back, gripping the handle-bars tightly in his hands, and pushed her out to the porch, with the other kids making kissy faces and giggling behind them._

_Once they were free in the hot sun, the young boy moved to a chair and parked Kisa next to it, taking the seat, fishing in his pocket for something. When a couple minutes passed, he finally took something out of it, laying it down in her lap._

_She looked at the box for a moment before looking at her best friend, the boy smiled and nodded, urging her to open it. She smiled as she reached up to brush her soft fingers along his jawline before her hands opened the little black box, revealing the most beautiful rose pendent she ever seen, and the strawberry-blonde gasped, touching the necklace lightly._

"_Oh, Akito…it's beautiful , thank you…."_

"_Turn it over." His whisper matched hers._

_She did, carefully so, and saw these words imprinted into the back of the rose:_

_**You're our beloved rose; we will always be by your side, Kisa—**_

_**Uncle Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichi and your beloved Hotohori**_

_Kisa smiled, turning her eyes back to his face with a loving stare._

"_Thank you."_

_With that, the two slipped inside and started to play again, this time, though, the necklace was around Kisa's neck._

* * *

_The kids played the tickle war game for a few more moments before the boy settled her between his legs; the little blonde sighed happily, leaning her head against the silghtly older boy's chest, relishing the time they had before their lessons for the day. _

_Kisa wished that time would just freeze in that exact moment and they would be able to stay like this but she knew better, time will go on and soon she would not be so little: _

_She will be a young woman in a few years, closer to her destiny. And, unknown to her, Kisa will be destined to be with her first warrior. The feelings between the miko and warrior were already growing intense, strong, and they will be the key for Kisa to find her way back to her home. But for now, a few minutes of relaxing later, Akito shifted his shining sky blue eyes down to her smiling face and he tucked a lose hair behind her ear before breaking the peaceful silence. _

_Both of them didn't see the building light glowing dangerously close behind their scene:_

"_Kisa?"_

"_Yes, Akito?"_

_Kisa blinked feverly as a flame danced her high set cheekbones and a shy smile made its way across her full lips, her fingers traced up to his neck, moving his hair out of the way, revealing his red sign._

"_Of course you will; you are the star, silly." Akito sighed deeply, shaking his head at her statement, grabbing her hand and placing it onto his chest, the light inching even closer to them._

"_No, n__é__*, I would protect you whether or not I would be a Suzaku Senshi, I'll protect you because I…"_

_But the boy didn't get to finish his grow-up statement or did the young princess get the chance to response, because the light became so intense that the children had to shed their eyes from the harsh rays, then, with a scream ringing out the peaceful silence, the light quickly disappeared as quickly it came, stealing the sunshine from the world of the beautiful story._

* * *

_The light erased Kisa's memories of the life she had in the novel's universe, leaving her in a world she didn't understand nor knew as her home. Giving birth to a whole new person, it was created for that purpose only; because without the rose princess, as Nuriko lovingly nicknamed her, the world would be unprotected from a powerful enemy. _

_But, luckily, a familiar woman found her in an alley while the poor lost girl was crying. A frown appeared on her lips as she pushed the baby carriage to the crying girl and slowly she knelt next to the girl with a kind smile:_

"_Hello there, are you lost sweetie? Where is your mama?"_

_At the sound of now older Miaka's voice, the blonde girl's head snapped up from her hands and she cowered to the wall, dropping a sliver rose pendent on a chain; the only link she had to her past. _

"_Watashi o kizutsukueru koto wa arimasen, shite kudasa!"_

_At first, the young woman was confused to hear her navite tongue from such an American looking girl, she didn't expect it. But after a few beats, Miaka looked at her tenderly, feeling the urge to protect her with all that is in her body and heart:_

"_I won't hurt you, n__é__. Don't be afraid, shite kudasa, sh….." She whispered gently in her navite tongue, caressing the girl's tears away, smiling when the adorable blonde crashed to her and tightly held on like she might disappear if she let go._

_They stayed like this until Miaka knew the nameless girl was asleep, and then as a mother only could, she carried her to the carriage without waking her. Once she was tusked comfortably next to baby Hikari, the burette woman walked to the dropped necklace and she grasped the chain, getting a view of the engraved message on the back. When she did, she fell to her knees as the tears flowed down to her chin and a smile was placed on her lips:_

"_Well, Taka-chan, looks like the play is continuing. I'm going home soon….."_

_Her whisper was carried to the midnight blue night sky by the wind, to the heavens where her beloved husband had to go after a deadly battle with cancer three years ago. And she was alone since the day he died, unwilling to move on from the pain of the loss because Miaka would never want to be with anyone else but Taka: _

_She was lost until she met….her…._

_Kisa….  
_

* * *

-.-.-.-

**You're our beloved rose; we will always be by your side, Kisa—**

**Uncle Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichi and your beloved Hotohori**

-.-.-.-

* * *

_As the years wore on, the nameless girl matured into a breathtaking young woman who bore the name of Rosemarie, for the necklace she was found with, and Miaka placed her under the care of a good friend until the book finds her once again, waking her destiny and her past._

_She never knew of the necklace or her real identity, but the burette always hinted in stories and fairy tales that Rose was meant for more than the blonde ever would have imagined. Miaka always understood how she felt, out of place and the outsider in a world she so very much wanted to fit into but never could no matter how much she tried. The only thing the former priestess could do was hope the book would find her in silence and keep looking out for her like a good aunt._

_But it hurt to see Rose in so much pain, this world is so cruel and it is too harsh on a sweet girl like Rose. She always thought the same thought whenever the blonde came to visit Hikari:_

'_It is unforgiveable; to force this unwanted fate onto her for selfish reasons. I'll make whoever did this to her pay, even if it costs me my life.'_

_And Miaka would make that vow her new duty in her life; she would protect her as if the young priestess was her own daughter. And the girl would never know pain again. Yes, Rose would be Kisa once more and she would know how much she is loved. She was sure her warriors missed their soul niece, not to mention how the new warriors feel; it must have been like losing Miaka all over again…_

_But soon, she will be returning home, to where it all started, and she will fulfill Taka's last wish, no matter how hard it might be._

_Also, Miaka noticed the marks on both Hikari and Sean, the willow and the wing. They will be a part of the mysterious play, just like she and Taka were, and their destinies will intertwined with Rose's forevermore. Loving and protecting her, they will make bonds that will never be broken, they will stay strong._

_At first, she was worried for their safely, seeing that the beautiful woman viewed them both as her children although one was not. But Miaka soon realized that the worry was a silly feeling to have; with both of their fierce and passionate personalities, no one will be able to cut them down easily; she smiled widely when images of Nuriko and Tasuki entered her mind, the two new warriors remind her of her former protectors in every single way. They will be great and soon she will guide them to the new lives:_

_The fairy tale is beginning again, intertwining two destinies into one big drama-filled story._

* * *

-.-.-.-.

_One day, as the forty-two old woman walked down the street; actually happy for a moment, she noticed her lovely soul niece sitting in front of the ancient library building and she hid behind the wall, feeling the familiar sensation of the call of Sazaku burning in her chest. Her breath caught in the walls of her throat because the burning longing to be with her blonde niece was almost overwhelming but she knew she needed to be in this world a bit longer, to get everything together. _

_Miaka nodded firmly at her thoughts before peeking out over the wall, seeing the teen was heading into the building and once she was sure she was out of sight, the burette stepped out and faced the entrance of the library, a smirk placed onto her lips:_

"_The story is finally starting again…"_

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty! You wouldn't want to be late for your lessons, now would you?"

Rose—or rather Kisa—heard her violette uncle's voice rang out in the darkness that was just a memory a moment ago and she sighed softly as her body moved towards the light of the new day, to her new life. She groaned and wiggled onto her back, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she shaded her eyes from the light. As soon as her eyes were adjusted to the sunlight, Kisa shifted her blue gaze to the smiling man who was standing next to the bed. Once more, the blonde teen sighed softly, throwing the heavy covers off her body while the memories running through her mind still:

"There we go, my precious rose, you are awake. Let's get you dressed." Nuriko smiled as he moved Kisa into her homemade chair, pausing the rushing thoughts for the moment.

Once the blonde was sat in the chair, the bright violette walked to the teen's new dresser and pulled out a shirt and the skirt of the everyday kimono royals wear.

He quickly dressed her in the long-sleeve/off-the-shoulders shirt and long skirt, then he put the beautiful long robe on her, and then she moved her to the mirror on the other side of the room.

As he brushed her blonde hair and getting rid of the tingled sleep puff, she thought about her first week back in the other world and the role of princess. To think that she _was _indeed a princess was so hard for Kisa to believe. All her life, the eighteen-year-old young woman believed that she was nothing special, but now she was everything to a nation? It was maddening to her because she _knew_ she was _not _princess maternal, no matter what her uncles and Akito says. She frowned deeply at her harsh thoughts as the brush combed through her blonde locked.

Once the tinged puff was tamed, Nuriko braided the beautiful locks and the violette twisted ringlets around his niece's face with his finger, and smiled at the refection proud of his work, kissing her cheek:

"A beautiful princess." He whispered against her cheek, making her blood finally heated up and she wheeled to the window, crossing her arms over her chest when she reached it.

"I am not a princess nor am I beautiful, oji-chan. Are not princesses supposed to be breathtakingly beautiful with a prefect, spotless life? I am a peasant rather than a princess. Besides, listen to my voice, how I will proudly lead a nation if I can't speak clearly?"

Nuriko stood there, staring at the back of her, feeling so powerless to make her see how special she really is to the people in this world. And he also is boiling mad to hear that the world outside of the novel made her so blind to all the princess was and could be, to see how beautiful she has become over the years out of the sight of the men. It just boiled his blood.

He shook his head in anger, wanting to travel to the world and beat some sense into whoever made his beautiful rose believe that she is not good enough to be a true princess when she was always, and always will be, good enough. She was beautiful and hopefully now that he and the others are the ones caring for her once more, she will see her beauty.

Nuriko breathed through his nasals before walking to the sad beauty, wrapping his arms around her from behind so tight that her back was pinned to the back of the chair:

"Kisa, listen to me. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Yes, you might've been raised in a world that they did saw you as a freak and an outcast. But baby, you are back in a world that those type of things do not exist; beauty is beauty and you have what it takes to be beautiful. You go out of your way to help people, even the ones you hate. And I know that to keep others from worrying about you, you've put on a brave front whenever you are sad or hurt about something. You are the sweetest, kindest person, and your looks just mirror what's inside. I know that you think you are not enough to be princess of a nation, but believe me, babe, when I say that you are plenty enough, for everything and _everyone_. You deserve happiness and closure, but if you want those things, you can't let the past rule you forever. Let us help you heal the scars in your heart." The handsome man whispered into her ear lovingly as his nose nuzzled into the sun golden hair he adored so much.

The teenage girl slowly smiled through her tears. He saw the pain went away a little from her beautiful blue eyes and he breathed in relief, but she turned to him and her arms rounded his neck, hugging him close as she let the tears as they wished. He crushed her small frame to his bolder one, letting her get every ounce of pain out, so she could move on from the pain in her past.

They stayed like that until she moved back into the chair, her eyes trained on her lap:

"Are you ok?" Nuriko whispered sweetly, placing his hand upon her head; she lifted her eyes to his gaze with a sad smile.

"I'm alright, oji-chan, but I need to say this now before we go to classes, you need to hear this. I'm broken right now and I don't know how long I am going take to be repaired. Bu I will try my best to better, however I need you guys' help. Please don't let me do this on my own, Nuriko." Kisa whispered so softly that the older man could barely hear the statement. A smile made its way across his lips and he drops to his knees in front of her:

"You will never be on your own again, baby. You have us to lean on now and that's the way it will stay forever."

The teen smiled again, this time a true smile before she nodded her head towards the door, earning a chuckle from the man and he placed a tender kiss to her forehead as he moved to the back, pushing his niece to her lessons.

Just as they reached the room, Nuriko felt a strange tingle in his chest. He stopped walking and leaned his forehead on the wall, trying to calm the burning feeling but it only got tenser as his muscles felt like a horse threw him. What was going on, that question kept replaying in his mind.

Startled by the sudden stop, the young princess turned around with a worried expression laced to her sharp features as her hand reached towards her soul uncle.

"Oji-chan?"

"I'm fine honey, just momently pain. Don't worry." He said to ease her worry, but it wasn't his voice. No, in fact, it sounded much younger and richer. The young blonde furrowed her eyebrow as the melody of "Mizu-Kagmi (Water Mirror—Chichiri's song)" blew through the air like the chilly wind, thinking how odd it was before the man turned back to her:

The sight before the princess almost made her fall out of her chair in utter shock; standing there wasn't her forty-six-old uncle, but instead the man that was standing in front of her was a younger version of Nuriko. Her hand flew to her mouth with wide blue eyes, he was the most beautiful man Kisa have seen:

"Uncle Nur-chan, go to the water. You need to look at yourself." She said shakily, lifting her free hand to point towards the man-made river.

Nuriko's brows furrowed together before he smoothly leapt over the railings and his feet crushed the green grass as he approached the sparking river. Once he reached the water, Nuriko kneeled to it and leaned forward on his hand; his eyes widen at the sight before him, tracing his fingers along his young face with feelings of unsurely settled in his chest:

"What the hell is going on here!?" He yelled to the shining water, not expecting an answer but a giddy, girly giggle sounded all around him; making him freeze and slowly turned to a young woman with reddish brown hair:

"It's a gift from an old friend, Nuriko…."

The wind blew wildly as the two stared at each other, one smiling like a child and the other staring in a giddy trance. This can't be real, can it? The former warrior stood to face her, the one they thought was gone from them forever:

_Miaka…._

The princess smiled fondly at the reunion of priestess and warrior, wheeling along the railing until a familiar chorus of voices calling to her by the name those in the other world would only know; Kisa swung her head to the left and, sure enough, there they were with their arms waving like mad. She grinned big while her hands clutched against her chest before she raced forward in a happy and giddy swirl:

"Sean! Hikari! You're here!"

And as the happy scene played out, that familiar sweet song filled the air…

* * *

-.-.-.-

_Tears fall silently,_

_I watch you fade into the crowd,_

_Into the other world,_

_With a heavy heart._

_Never knowing,_

_If the promises we made,_

_In our foolish childhood,_

_Will be kept,_

_You sway helplessly in your room,_

_Where you hide your pain,_

_Unsure if this cruel fate will ever end._

_But believe in me,_

_Oh yes, believe,_

_In every word we vowed._

_Because I'm coming to you soon._

_I have grew,_

_But my heart is the same,_

_And I still remember those vows,_

_They roar loudly in my mind, my heart._

_You have changed from the bloom in the ground,_

_Into a beautiful rose (a handsome stallion),_

_But you're still that girl (boy) I gave my heart to,_

_In our fated past._

_I won't break these vows we made to each other,_

_My dear._

_(I will fight until the bitter end for you.)_

_(I'll love you for an eternity, I'll stay true)_

_Never knowing,_

_If the promises we made,_

_In our foolish childhood,_

_Will be kept,_

_You sway helplessly in your room,_

_Where you hide your pain,_

_Unsure if this cruel fate will ever end._

_But believe in me,_

_Oh yes, believe,_

_In every word we vowed._

_These vows will be fulfilled,_

_I don't know where,_

_When, or,_

_How but,_

_I won't lie to you baby._

_These vows will come true,_

_I vow this to you,_

_I won't lie to you baby._

_Because these vows are our fate,_

_Our destiny,_

_These vows would melt them together,_

_Forevermore._

_And the play will end its tricks on our fate….._


End file.
